


Flying On A Broken Wing

by BarbieTheAuthor



Category: Greek Mythology, Original Work, Phoenix - Fandom, Rising from the ashes - Fandom, Thunder people
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieTheAuthor/pseuds/BarbieTheAuthor
Summary: A work of fiction about a girl who accidentally killed her family and has ever since been on a path to bringing them back, finding redemption and dying at the end of it all. But along the way she finds friendships, love, happiness and a way to bring her family back. Somehow her death wish turned into a wish for a longer and fuller life. She's not human but she loves just like one, she fights for those she loves with a fierceness never seen before.  How will she navigate this all when many enemies come to try and kill her? Will she give up or keep fighting?~ I suck at summaries but I really hope you all enjoy this. I wrote it based off a real person in my life and I just want to write her the happy ending she doesn't believe she will ever get~





	1. Prologue

The Prologue

Five years ago I was a girl with a family, a house gated in by a white picket fence, two car garage and a dog. We were happy and I felt whole. My mom was a nurse on her way to being a doctor. My father was a scientists. I had five sisters, as to be expected with siblings, we didn’t always get along. But, when we did we had the most fun together, playing little silly pranks on each other or maybe our parents every once in a while. As for my parents they were almost always busy with work but they made it a priority to set aside time to spend with us, whether it was just going out to dinner a few nights out of the week or going on mini vacations, they did their best to give us fond memories of our childhood at home. Those memories of them that I carry with me now are the only thing that has kept me going all this time.I am now sixteen and that near perfect family I had is gone, and I am the reason why. On my eleventh birthday I killed them. It was all an accident, I didn’t know it then but I know it now, and I’ve found a way to fix it all, by bringing them back. My only purpose in life now is to earn my redemption,bring my family back and let them live the lives I stole from them. Even if it means I loose mine in the process. My name is Phoenix and this is my story.

So, here I am on the eve of my sixteenth birthday, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Standing over a bowl in the middle of a poorly drawn Dara knot, holding a very old spell book and a very sharp sword. One that was to be dipped in the blood of a Phoenix. I pull the sword from its sheath and cut deep into my arm letting it drip into the bowl, almost filling up right before the cut began to heal. Then I dipped it into the bowl and swirled it around as I began to recite the spell, before the banging on the door started up again. I heard Jason on the other side yelling and begging me to stop, to not do this alone. He wants me to let him help but I couldn’t risk loosing him too, I just wouldn’t have enough power to save everyone I couldn’t live without. “Jason I’m so sorry but this is the only way I know how to make everything right. But I have to do it alone. I can’t risk loosing you too” the banging on the door stopped and I heard him let out the most broken sigh I’ve ever heard “But you’re not alone anymore Phoenix. I love you and I don’t want to loose you. We’re stronger together.” he was right,I couldn’t deny that. When we are together I become more than just powerful, in a way I become pure power, invincible and completely unstoppable. But this had been my burden to bear for so many years and the time had finally come for me to let the weight off my shoulders and I just needed to do it on my own. I loved him too and that’s why I could never let him be hurt because of me, his grandmother is dead because of me just like my family, and it will take every ounce of magical power within me to bring all eight of them back, if he died I wouldn’t have enough power to bring them all back and I can’t allow that to happen. “I love you too Jason and that’s why I can’t allow you to help me. Just please let me do this.” looking at the book in my hand I knew that I couldn’t stop or turn back. “I’m not leaving you but I will let you do this alone, but I’m right here outside the door for you” I heard him thump down onto the floor as I began to recite the spell. At the first word I felt it working, draining me, I kept going and the Dara knot started to light up as the magic of my powers drained from me and settled in it. A large gush of wind swirled around me and the ground started shaking beneath my feet as I got to the end of the spell, the wind began to lift my up and I felt the last of my powers leave my body dragging my life with it. When it was over I fell down to my knees, my head was spinning, their was a ringing in my ears, I felt warm liquid running down from my ears. Jason appeared beside me and pulled me into his lap, he pushed the stray hairs out of my face and he was saying something but I couldn’t hear anything. But the tears running down his face told me everything I needed to know. I was dying, this was finally the end. But having Jason here, holding me as I took my last breath, finally giving myself absolution, it made things easier in the end. Knowing that through it all, the bad things I‘ve done, the people I’ve hurt, someone still found me worthy of being loved.


	2. Chapter 1: A friend found me

**Chapter 1:**

The morning air was crisp as it dragged the leaves across the pavement, orange and brown, red, green and yellow. Fall has always been my favorite season because of all the colors and the smell of rain slightly lingering in the air. Hearing the crunch of the leaves beneath my feet, feeling the cool air against my skin, mixed with the sun. The cars passing by me while I walked to school. It was still dark outside but the sun was slowly coming up, I always liked to get up early to experience the coldest part of the morning. I’ve always been hot blooded so the cold is one thing I enjoyed the most. I lived a few miles away, in the town orphanage ever since the loss of my family, I had been placed in a few foster homes but none of them ever worked out. I felt like I would be cheating on my real family so I always ran away or acted out just to be placed back into the home. It was a revolving door so I never became comfortable or close with anyone and that was okay. Walking to school would only take me about 30 minutes but I liked to take my time and enjoy it so it took me about an hour. Eventually I made it to school, went to my locker and got my books for first period. Since I was here so early the halls were empty, I went to my first period classroom and sat in my regular seat at the back of the class. It was quiet and peaceful so there was time for me to escape to the little place in my mind where I dream about what life would be like if I had not killed my family. Where would I be at, what would I be doing and how I would feel. It was still a little dark out, considering it was only 5:15 am, I laid my head down on my desk and covered it up, slipping away into my happy place. I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder gently. Lifting my head up slowly and blinking slightly and seeing a very handsome boy standing over me, he was wearing a leather jacket over a plain white shirt, distressed black pants with a chain on the side and he had a bun, his hair looked like it was really long, he had hazel eyes and soft caramel colored skin. He smiled at me and when he spoke I felt a chill go down my spine “Is this Mr.Henderson’s class? First period?” for the first time in my life I was speechless, and with no idea why. That feeling in the pit of my stomach felt like waves crashing against the rocks, I didn’t know what to say so I just nodded my head yes. He laughed a little and sat down in the desk next to me, “I’m new here. My name’s Jason, what’s yours?” I finally found my voice again, thank god! “My name is Phoenix.” Jason stuck his hand out and I shook it, he smiled that smile again and I felt electricity when our hands touched “That’s such a cool name. It’s nice to meet you Phoenix” I pulled my hand back and placed it on my desk, “Thanks. It’s nice to meet you too, Jason.” Before we could say anything else the school hallway started to fill up with the noise of other students and faculty coming in for the day. I looked at Jason and he was putting headphones in his ears, he looked over at me and smiled at me. I think that this boys smile may just be the death of me.

First period was finally almost over, after what was beginning to feel like forever. Mr.Henderson was honestly one of my favorite teachers but when it came to talking he never knew exactly when to cut it short. The bell rang and all the students started packing up, and heading out. I was putting my books into my bag when once again I felt a tap on my shoulder. Again, it was Jason he was holding his schedule in his hand, “Um Phoenix, I don’t want to bother you but would you mind helping me get acquainted around her. Just for the day” I nodded softly and smiled at him “It’s not a bother Jason. Let me see who you have next.” He handed me his schedule and, I stood up and placed my bag on my back and started walking out the class while studying his schedule. We had all of the same classes together, do we call it fate or do we call it irony. Only the universe knows, I looked at him, “So if you just follow me around like a cute little puppy all day you shouldn’t get lost. We have the same schedule” Jason took his schedule back and stuffed it in his bag “Well isn’t that just a stroke of fate. Looks like you’re gonna be stuck with me” I nodded at him and headed towards my locker, feeling him walking right behind me. I stopped at my locker and turned around to look at him, “Jason, you don’t have to follow me to my locker you know? Go get your books for second period and meet me back here.” He chuckled at me softly and stepped a little closer to me, since he was taller than me I looked up to him, “Phoenix, it looks like you followed me to my locker.” he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket, it had the locker number on it for the one right below mine, I felt a little foolish. “Sorry, I didn’t know” he nodded softly and nudged my shoulder “It’s fine. You’re not a psychic right?” I shook my head no and smiled at him. He bent down to his knees and started trying to open his locker, but for whatever reason he couldn’t get the combination right so I watched him for a minute or two before I decided to do it for him. I squatted down next to him and grabbed the lock from him, he looked at me and asked what I was doing. “Jason it seems like you took the lost puppy thing literal. You need my help with everything don’t you” then I smiled at him and took the paper out of his hand. Of course I need your help with everything. You make a great helper. I think I’ll make you my best friend” that received him a small glare “I’m just helping you because you’re new. But I’m not looking for friends” suddenly all niceness went out the window, for a short period of time I forgot my own rule. Not to let people in. I finished opening his locker for him and stood back up. Jason tapped my thigh and looked up at me “What’s wrong with making friends?” I sighed softly and looked at him, “I don’t have time or space in my life for friends.” He stood up and looked at me “Well you’re just gonna have to make time and space in your life for me. Because I like you and I think I’m gonna stick around you for a while.” And with that he grabbed his books from his locker and closed it then he grabbed mine from my locker and closed mine, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and turned us around “So let’s go to second period friend.”

At the end of the school day the halls were buzzing with quiet chatter of students in the hallway. I was exiting last period getting ready to go and get dinner then head back to the orphanage. Just as I made it out the school doors I felt someone pull me to the side of the school. Of course, it was Jason, again. All day he hasn’t been letting me have a moment of peace, except of course if I was in the restroom. Other than that he was constantly with me and he was by my side all day. So it’s no surprise that we’re standing here right now, on the side of the school. Me looking up at him and him looking down at me, I didn’t want to feel anything but standing here in this spot I felt everything. Every emotion that I haven’t felt ever since I lost my family. Then he grinned at me, with those beautiful white teeth “Can we hang out a little later? You could maybe show me around town? Please” I knew it was a bad idea and I really knew that I didn’t need to do this. But I decided against listening to myself, “I’ll show you around for a few hours. When it gets dark I’m going home.” He nodded quickly and let out a breathe he had apparently been holding in “Okay! I’m gonna go home and change. Can I pick you up in half an hour? Maybe a little less actually.” Never ever would I want him to know I lived in an orphanage, simply because I didn’t want to answer the questions that would surely come out of him finding out. “No, let’s just meet at the coffee shop down there” and I pointed to the little cafe down the street. “Well let me give you a ride home at least. I think all the buses are already gone for the day.” I shook my head no at him and just didn’t want him to find out where I lived. “I’ll walk. So actually just meet me there in an hour or two.” He looked at me and tilted his head slightly to the right, “Okay. Well I’ll just see you later then” then I watched him walk to, what is apparently his car. A midnight black charger with the grey racing stripes, the sound of that engine roaring as he took off was just beautiful. I waited until I couldn’t hear the car anymore and started walking back to the home. I paced myself a little faster than I usually would walk a little slower but I just wanted to get this evening done and over with.

Standing in my room in the home was very lonely, my latest roommate was gone. All her stuff cleared out. I knew she was leaving but I didn’t know it was this soon. My side of the room was basically empty as well. All I had was a blanket on the bed, one pillow. A desk with my school work on it, stacked nice and neat, a small desk chair and a dingy rug under it. All of my clothes were in the dresser, with all my hygiene stuff sitting on top of it and my shoes were lined up against the wall by the door. This room didn’t look like anyone even lived here, more like visited but that’s how I like it. I gathered my stuff to take a shower and picked out an outfit, black jeans a white shirt with drawings all over it and a long sleeve fishnet under shirt, black chunky heel boots and a leather jacket. After my shower I got dressed and pulled my hair into a messy bun and headed out. Instead of walking I decided to call a cab or something so I called one and waited for it to arrive. It only took a few minutes to pull up, and I got in. I told the driver where to go and the ride was oddly silent. No radio or anything, just silence. A few minutes later we pulled up in front of the cafe, I paid him and got out. Jason’s car wasn’t parked anywhere outside so I assumed he just wasn’t here yet. I walked inside and found a small table in the corner to sit at and wait for him to come. After a few minutes I heard his car pulling up outside and I felt a small tingling sensation in my stomach. I sat up a little in my seat and straightened my jacket out, then I heard the bell over the door jingle. I turned around and saw Jason standing there wearing light blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt under a light gray jacket and all white sneakers, his hair was down and flowing over his shoulders. My heart skipped a beat as he looked at me, making eye contact, then he smiled at me and started walking towards me. He sat down across from me and looked at me “Are you okay?” I had to remind myself to breathe and I took a deep breath which was a big mistake, when I inhaled all I smelled was his cologne and it smelled intoxicating. Even though I was sitting he made me knees buckle, my palms get sweaty and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I almost forgot to talk until he placed his hand on top of mine and brought me back to reality, I cleared my throat also realizing how dry it was. I nodded softly and pulled my hand back slowly, “Yeah I’m fine.” I looked down at the table and his hand was still in the same spot until he pulled it back to his side then I looked up at him and smiled softly. Then, he slid the menu across the table to me, “Want to order something? Or should we go on with the town tour?” I looked at the menu and saw a cheese danish on it then I realized I was hungry, but I didn’t have any money. “No, I don’t have any money so unless you want something we should just go.” I put the menu down and started to get ready to get up but he stopped me, “I’m actually a little hungry. You wouldn’t mind if I did eat something before we go, would you?” of course he wants to eat. Teenage boys have a bottomless pit for a stomach, but I didn’t want to be rude so I kindly told him that it would be fine. So I waited while he ushered a barista over to us and ordered, quite a few items for just him, hence the bottomless pit reference. While we waited he talked, a lot. About himself and his family, his family died too when he was younger, a house fire and so every since then he’s been raised by his grandma. Oddly enough I learned that Jason and I had so much more in common than I would’ve thought. He asked me some things about myself but I dodged answering the questions. I could see him making a mental note of what I had done and for the rest of the conversation he avoided asking me anything else personal. Eventually his order came to the table, two cheese danishes, two coffees one black and one with a load of creamer and sugar in it, it smelled like hazelnut, meaning it smelled absolutely delicious. There were also two croissant sandwiches, Jason pushed one of each thing my way, one danish, one sandwich and the coffee that smelled of hazelnut. I looked at him and he just sipped his coffee while looking back at me. I took the hint and took a small sip of mine, and it was just as I expected, delicious. How he knew I liked hazelnut, or the cheese danish,was a question lingering on my tongue but for the first time all day there was a silence between us as we ate and drank, it wasn’t an odd or uncomfortable silence, rather a very inviting one. A serene one, one that I enjoyed. No questions, no answers, just us sitting here in peace. There aren’t many times or places where I feel peace but this was definitely one of them and I was going to soak it in and enjoy for as long as it would last.

Time passed slowly while I was showing Jason around town, in fact it actually seemed to stop. For the first time in years I was having fun, laughing and just enjoying being alive. Jason was making me feel things I’d never felt before or had not felt in years. Mainly I felt happy and free, from all the pain and the guilt I carry every day of my life. Today started off like any one of those other days of my life, but it seemed to be ending on a much happier note. All because of one person, a total newbie in town, one person who I’d only known for a handful of hours. One person who made me smile with ease but also so hard that my cheeks actually hurt and laugh so sincerely my gut felt like it might explode. A person who only knew the surface of me but seemed determined to dig deeper, no matter how long it may take. The fun and the laughter was shallow in a way, not selfish shallow but shallow as in he didn’t know the person who I was beneath all this. The moment was short lived as a heavy wash of rain suddenly rolled over town, within seconds anybody not standing under a covering was soaked, including Jason and myself. I looked up at the sky and the rain felt like a warm blanket wrapping its self around me, I could hear Jason calling me but he sounded so far away. I felt someone touching my arm, pulling me out of my trance and then literally out of the rain. I looked up and it wasn’t Jason, it was a older lady with silver hair pulled into a braid, she was a little taller than me but not by much. Her arm was slightly covered but I could see a sleeve of tattoos on it. They looked tribal,with different patterns and swirls, and her eyes were a soft light gray almost cloudy and easy to get lost in, and I almost did until Jason ran over to us then I realized he had still been in the rain, the older lady looked at me “You’re gonna catch a cold standing in the rain like that young lady” her voice was almost velvety smooth and quiet even in the loudness of the rain thundering down onto the ground. Jason touched my shoulder gently, making me turn and make eye contact with him, “Didn’t you hear me calling you” I shook my head softly as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. “No. I didn’t. Sorry” the old lady smiled at us as Jason started rubbing both my shoulders, in a needless attempt to get me warm, but instead of protesting I just accepted the niceness of the gesture. I looked up at him but this time he wasn’t looking back at me directly, his face was stern with a very concentrated look in his eyes. He noticed my staring at him and smiled softly, then the older lady began to talk again “Glad to see I raised you to be such a gentlemen Jason” he smiled at the lady “Thank you Tinamatua.”I nudged him softly and he looked at me “Your mom?” he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and turned me to face her directly again, “No, she’s my grandma. I never got the chance to know my parents. Tinamatua this is my friend Phoenix.” She smiled at me and reached out her hand, I placed my hand in hers and she shook it softly, when I touched her I felt a warm sensation run up my arm, from my fingertips to my shoulder. Then she placed her other hand on top of mine and looked me in my eyes, “It’s very nice to meet you Phoenix.” her hands were burning hot and her eyes were turning into a bright red color. I looked at Jason to see if he was looking but he wasn’t. Then I looked back at her and her eyes were back to that gray color, I thought that maybe I had imagined it, I brushed it off and smiled back at her “It’s nice to meet you too.” After she drop my hand from her hands she turned and walked into the little building we were standing in front of. I followed behind her and Jason followed me, I looked back at him and he looked back at me, “Something wrong?” I pointed to his grandma and whispered ‘”Did you see her eyes?” he shook his head no and sighed softly “What are you talking about?” either he was oblivious or my eyes were playing tricks on me, which was the truth I really didn’t know but I opted to take the blame and smiled softly at him “Nothing, never mind” finally paying attention to where we were it looked like a little deli,the people off the street were piling in to avoid being in the rain so it was filling up fast. I looked around and saw Jason’s grandma sitting at a table already so I walked over to it and sat across from her, while Jason disappeared into the small crowd. I looked at her and she just looked back at me and smiled, and for the second time that day I swear I saw her eyes glowing.

After the rain finally stopped everybody began to leave the deli, the buzz of multiple conversations was slowly dying down around us. I had tuned out a while ago when Jason and his grandma started having a conversation that seemed to be of the more personal category and I didn’t want to intrude in his life that deep. I hadn’t realized how late it was until the diner started closing up, the biggest downside to living in a home is that if you’re out past curfew you cannot get in. So for tonight I’ll have to find myself a nice bench to sleep on and hope it doesn’t start raining again. I looked at Jason and cleared my throat softly, “I don’t mean to interrupt but I have to get going home. It’s really late.” He nodded softly and smiled “Okay, I’ll give you a ride.” I shook my head no softly and smiled back “Thank you but I’m okay. I don’t live too far from here I can walk it.” This time it was Jason’s grandmother who chimed in softly as she reached across the table and placed her hand on my forearm, “Honey that’s crazy. It’s dark out and a young lady like you shouldn’t be out alone” Little did she know I wasn’t the person she should be worried about, anybody who tried to mess with me would be in more danger than I ever could be. But I didn’t want to be rude and decline her so I just gave in and agreed to let him give me a ride home, hopefully he wouldn’t ask any questions. After he hugged his grandma by we both exited out the little deli, him holding the door open for me and me not really enjoying it, if only because I was not used to it. The walk to his car was silent, but not uncomfortable. When we got in he handed my his phone, “put your address in and feel free to add your number to” of course he said it with a grin. I looked at him and smiled “I think I’ll politely say no to that second part” he chuckled softly and began to pull out of the lot while I typed in the name of the home and pulled the directions up on the map and set the phone on the dashboard. “You can keep resisting it but eventually you’re gonna love me little lady.” I looked out the window and smiled softly watching the building disappear behind us slowly.

Pulling up to the home has always only been the thing I’ve dreaded so deeply in my life. The warm exterior masking the cold, dark and empty interior that only those who had to suffer through living here knew. Looking from the outside it looked like a really big and loving family lived here but really it was just the unloved ones who had no family of their own. The car jerked suddenly snapping me back to reality and out of my own thoughts of hatred for this place and I looked at Jason who was already staring at me, I unbuckled my seat belt and before I could open my mouth to thank him the question I hated hearing fell form his lips, “You’re an orphan?” I looked at him and stayed silent while contemplating is I should answer the question or just run from it. If I answer this one more are sure to follow, but if I don’t answer it more are still going to follow so I decided to bite the bullet and just answer the question. “Yes. My parents died when I was young and I’ve just lived here every since.” Apparently he could see that I didn’t like talking about it because he didn’t ask anything else or say anything else, he just leaned over the console and pulled me into a hug. And for the first time since I lost my mom I melted into a hug, and it felt so wonderful. Feeling safe because of someone else and not just myself, I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned closer to him, even though the angle was very awkward and uncomfortable, what I felt from the hug made up for all of that. After what felt like eternity he pulled back but not all the way, he moved his hand up from around my back and shoulder and cupped my cheek brushing some hair back softly and looked me in my eyes, I looked back at him and I saw tears in his eyes. “I lost my parents when I was very young too, and my tinamatua took me in and raised me as her own. So if you ever need someone to talk to, or if you just want to get away from this place I’ll be here for you. I know you just met me but you can trust me” his tone was warm and not at all joking as he had been previously all day. And I knew he was telling the truth, he was a trustworthy person but I couldn’t bring myself to trust anyone. Considering that the people I’ve trusted before only ever wanted to use me or tried to hurt me. So instead of responding to that I grabbed his hand and thanked him for the ride home and slide out of the car. I walked through the gate to the back of the house and waited until I heard his car pull off and get far down the street before coming back around front and climbing the steps to the porch to take my place on the bench for the night. In the morning I woke up to a hard hit to my foot, I opened my eyes slowly and the sun was shining right in my eyes and my back was soaked. I looked down towards me feet to see who it was waking me up so rudely and of course it was the wicked witch of the west. Her standing over me with her little guard rat by her side she was giving me the death glare, then she folded her hands over her chest and started to speak, her shrill voice ringing through my ears like a hundred bells, “Why are you out here, sleeping on the bench like a homeless person? You stayed out past curfew and now you want to sleep outside and make this home look like we just allow strays on the property!” I hated her and she hated me this was the only thing the both of us could ever agree on: we hated each other. I sat up and looked at her smiling softly “Well if you didn’t set such an insane curfew I wouldn’t have to. It was raining and I couldn’t get here, it is not my fault.” Then I stood up and dusted myself off standing in front of her, I tried to walk past her into the house but she put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me back, “I’m not done talking to you.” so I stepped back and she smirked at me softly “For breaking the rules again, you will clean every bathroom, the kitchen and all of the empty rooms today after school” and with that she turned and walked down the steps of the porch and off down the sidewalk. I so badly wanted to hurt her but I knew I couldn’t it would be wrong and I’d already hurt enough people in my life. Even though she was a demon in heels she was still a human being. I watched her disappear around the corner and went inside the house. All the other kids and staff were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, they all stopped and looked at me, my old roommate was sitting at the table with tears in her eyes, so apparently her new home hadn’t exactly worked out. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but I just decided to get cleaned up and dressed so I could be on my way to school. We all attended the same school but none of us actually went to school together or really interacted with each other at school. So it was safe to that even at school I probably wouldn’t be talking to her about it there either. Heading upstairs I felt like I had a ten pound weight on my back, I felt them all staring at me but what could I say, I’m a trouble maker. I have been since I got thrown in here and I will be until I find a way to get my family back and I was beginning to feel like I would never be able to do that. Looking forward to dying with the fact that I killed my family weighing heavily on my heart. Finally I got up to the top of the stairs and headed into my room, my roommates stuff was back on her bed and some on the floor, still in bags. I sighed softly and kicked my muddy boots off, and slid my jacket off, throwing it on my bed and heading into the bathroom. Right now I just needed a warm shower, to get ready for school and head out. After I showered I got out and got dressed, settling on black leather pants a mettalica t-shirt with a black fishnet body suit underneath it and my favorite leather jacket with the studded shoulders on it and decided to just pair it with my platform boots that had chains on them. Considering that I washed my hair I knew it wasn’t going to be very tame so I just slicked it down into a low ponytail, by the time it would air dry it will be a curly poofy mess, but I loved it so it was okay. I gathered my books and things for school and headed downstairs, almost everyone had already headed out so I just grabbed a banana and a bottle of juice and left out.

Once I got to school the parking lot was already full so I knew I had no chance of having the amount of peace and quiet I usually tried to get any other school morning but it would be fine. Just had to get through the day so I could hurry and get out of here, go back to the home and get done with these chores so I could lock myself away, thank everything that it was Friday. As I opened the large double doors the buzz of students flooded my ears like water in a trench it made me cringe but I try to tune everything out and just headed straight to first period, which was still empty and headed straight to the desk in the back corner of the class. Since I still had some time before class is scheduled to start I put my earphones in and turned on some music and zoned out, daydreaming the same daydream I always did; What it would be like to have my family back with me. Just like yesterday I was nudged out of my own head and brought back to reality by the one and only Jason, I turned to him and watched him as he slid into the desk next to mine while smiling at me, his scent invaded my nose so swiftly and it was intoxicating. He smelled like he bathed in the lightest cologne and it fit him so well. The outfit he was wearing almost matched mine except he was brighter than me I bit my lip as I looked at him from his feet and up, when my hands landed on his face I realized he was snapping his fingers at me and I yanked my earphones out “Sorry I zoned out” he nodded softly “It’s okay. I noticed you do that a lot, then you get this look on your face like you’re just swimming through a sea of thoughts or something.” we’d barely spent a day together and somehow he thinks he knows me, but technically he was right about that, “Well I usually am. I always have something running through my mind” then he leaned a little closer to me and tilted his head to the side, “So little lady mind sharing what’s always running through that beautiful head of yours?” beautiful? Was he trying to be charming or sarcastic I simply couldn’t tell but I just turned in my seat to face him directly “It’s nothing really. Sometimes I just like to imagine what my life would be like if my family was still here with me.” I looked down and started to fiddle with the rips in my pants waiting for him to laugh at me or make fun of me but he didn’t I felt him place his finger under my chin and lift my head back up, I looked at him and he was way closer than before “I do the same thing sometimes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of” he was so close I could feel his breathe on my face and shockingly it smelled wonderful, very fresh and minty. I smiled softly at him and tried to look back down but his hand was still holding my head up and he continued talking, his voice barely above a whisper “I love my grandma of course, but sometimes I would just like to know what it would’ve been like to know my parents and have more memories than the ones I have now.” I felt my body temperature rising slowly and my palms were sweaty then he finally dropped his hand from my face and it felt so empty there. In a few words I could safely say that being around him made me feel like all my walls were slowly being knocked down, or picked apart brick by brick. He made me feel safe and at peace. Calm in a way I have never ever felt before. Almost like he is the eye of my very own storm, usually I would want to rum from these feelings and him but all I want to do is run closer to them. Before I realized it I was zoning out again into the bliss of my own world when I felt his lips close to my ear and his breathe on my neck sending a hard shiver down my entire body as he whispered “You’ve got to stop doing this to me. I’m beginning to get my feelings hurt.” Then he leaned back into his own seat but not before he winked at me. The class started to fill up rather quickly after the teacher came in and started on the lesson. Throughout the whole half hour of class I could feel Jason looking at me, not continuously but every once in a while I could feel his eyes on me, staring at me or studying me. It didn’t matter which because I decided that not looking back would perhaps be my best decision, at least for now. Before the bell rang the teacher handed out our assignment that would be due next Friday, a project we would have to work on with a partner. Of course I had maybe one person to pick but from the looks of things he wouldn’t even be a choice. All the girls were already crowding around Jason begging him to pick them as his partner, and from what I could tell he actually wasn’t biting with any of them. I decided I would just ask Mr. Henderson to assign me a partner or let me work alone, I got up and started heading towards his desk when I heard my name being called out form behind me so I stopped and turned around and it was Jason. He had stood up by now and was politely pushing his way past everybody around him and walking towards me, I turned all the way around and looked at up at him, internally smiling because he decided to not leave me alone. I waited for him to talk but instead he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started walking us towards the door, but then he stopped and looked back “Sorry ladies I’ve already got a partner.” and the dissatisfaction of them all could be heard around the world, along with the murmurs of “why would he choose her?” and “she’s such a freak” Jason just shook his head softly and walked us out the class. “Why did you pick me? You could have any one of those girls, as a partner and in any other sense of the word have its self.” We got to our lockers and he leaned against the one right next to mine in front of me, “Maybe I don’t want those girls.” then had paused and leaned closer to me and smirked softly “In any sense of the word, you know as a partner or otherwise” He leaned back and bent down in front of his locker and I let out a breathe I hadn’t realized I had been holding in. It was clear to see that I’d lost what little control over my emotions I had when Jason was around, the only thing that wasn’t clear? Was what exactly did that mean for me?


End file.
